


Stage play methods

by xyChaoticFox



Category: EXO (Band), Method (2017)
Genre: AU, Actors, Angst, BL, Coming Out, Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Kisses, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut, Stage Play, Theaters, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Minseok was a famous actor & stage play director.His wife, Jimin, was a creative abstract artist.He thought their love story was the best one.Atleast until a cocky young idol waltzed onto his stage and swept him away.





	Stage play methods

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. Please read these notes XD
> 
> I watched the Korean BL movie "Method." It was a little weird cause the one actor is a lot older than the other & the film is sometimes confusing but in the end I enjoyed the movie. You don't get a lot of Korean Bl stories out there :/ 
> 
> Anyway- I'm writing this with Xiuchen so it will mostly follow the story line and scenes of the film. Again. The film is sometimes confusing and fast paced so alot of things I don't understand myself.  
> If this gets too confusing please ask so I can help explain. I really am trying to write it okayish atleast. ^^
> 
> I might write it over again with different characters so throw some suggestions my way if you feel like it. Xx
> 
> As always,my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. Enjoy ♡

* _Italics_ \- Script readings/ lines / radio / tv 

  


-

-

-

Minseok turns the radio up, focused on the planning papers in his hands and only partly listening to the morning news.  
  
_"The following song is brought to you by SM producers,  featuring an aspiring new Idol Kim Jongdae, known exclusively by his stage name; Chen."_  
  
Minseok's ears perk up.  
  
_"Not just is he part of an idol group and an extremely versatile musician, he also writes his own songs and has started taking up acting. Due to his exploding motorbike accident, he's been off the stage for almost two months and we're finally welcoming him back for his debut in stage play. Not a lot is known about it but we'll keep the listeners updated as we find out more;  so far we can confirm he'll be acting along side one of our favourites. You guessed it, the dreamy prodedgy Kim Minseok himself! He's finally returning after-"_  
  
He groans, stuffing his papers into a book and closing it with a loud thud. He loathes idols, or the young ones more specifically. They were arrogant and rude and having one acting in his play was definitely not his decision. Minseok trudges down the hall towards the front door, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys.  
  
"Honey, are you leaving?"  
  
He looks up with a smile, "Yeah, I'm taking the bike today."   
  
Jimin clicks her tongue, "You are excersing too much, you're not a spring chicken anymore."  
  
"Ah, I'm still young enough. What are you saying, that your man is old?" He grabs his chest.  
  
"Of course not." She snickers with a laugh.  
  
Minseok pulls her in for a hug and kisses her temple in greeting before making his way outside. He stuffs his things into a small shoulder bag, taking a big breath before climbing onto it. Today was the first day of script reading and he couldn't wait to get back into his world.  


  
x

  
  
"You're here!"  
  
Minseok pauses in the doorway as his co producer rushes toward him and grabbing his hand in greeting. The room is filled with other people who bows and he silently bows his head to say hello to the strangers. Junmyeon pulls him in for a hug which he awkwardly accepts.  
  
"Oi. You seem to have gotten thinner. Is it to fit the role of Walter?" He comments.  
  
"I've been excersising." Minseok shakes his head.  
  
"I see, I see. You can sit, we're just waiting for-"  
  
"The child." Minseok mutters.  
  
"Far from it, don't look so down." Junmyeon chuckles, patting his back.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Have you read the new script?"  
  
"I'm going to now." Minseok smiled, turning the first page of the script in front of him.  
  
Time ticks away and 45 minutes later he grits his teeth, glancing up at Junmyeon in irritation.  
  
"He's probably stuck in traffic." Junmyeon offers apologetically.  
  
Before Minseok can retort the door bursts open, "Ah, he's not here?"  
  
Everyone looks at the young manager who pauses with a look of shock on his face, "I mean, Jongdae probably went to the restroom. We've just arrived you see, uh, excuse me."  
  
He laughs shyly and scurries back out the door. 

  
  
x

  
  
Jongdae watches from the roof as his friend and manager jogs out the building towards their car which he finds empty. The swarming fangirls are yelling and crying when he's not inside, questions flying around of his whereabouts. His phone's screen lights up with 'Manager Park' but he ignores it, turning on heel with a sigh to meet Chanyeol in the building.  
  
Chanyeol is much unlike his cheery self, pushing Jongdae along with hushed scolding down the halls. Jongdae wants to curse at him when he's pushed through a door and almost trips.  
  
"We're here." Chanyeol smiles, bowing to the room.  
  
Junmyeon's smile is one of relief and he hurriedly invites them inside. Jongdae's eyes scan the room and he goes to his seat without a verbal or physical greeting. He's tired and although he wanted to do this, now wasn't the right time and he especially didn't want to do some soppy romance play.  
  
"You should be more punctual. And greet your seniors." A voice bites at him as he sits  
  
"This is Kim Jongdae. Please take care of him." Chanyeol bows.  
  
Jongdae's eyes lift to meet Minseok's, who is scowling at him. It fuels him inside and he bites his lip to stop himself from letting a smug smile slip. He was going to be the star and the old timer had to learn that very quickly. Minseok's hands fold on the table and Junmyeon decides to carry on before a war ensued.  
  
"This is Singer," he motioned towards Jongdae,"he tried to surpass Walter but failed."  
  
Jongdae rolls his eyes;  he was definitely going to surpass Minseok.  
  
"A blind man who mistook his enemy, Mark, as Walter. " Junmyeon continued, "Please give him a hand."  
  
The room softly applauded.  
  
"And here, even though he already had Singer's love but wanted to kill Singer in the end in order to stay alive, Mark." He holds a hand out to Minseok who nods.  
  
Again they applaud.  
  
"Right, now that eveyone is here! Let's take a look at tge parts we've changed. Section four, scene two, page eight." Junmyeon instructs.  
  
Everyone turns their scripts except Jongdae, who only stares at it. Minseok's brow twitches in irritation as a girl next to Jongdae open his script and shows him the right page.  
  
Junmyeon: " _When Walter saw Singer, he suddenly felt scared and tried to shift his attention elsewhere. Singer doesn't know I am Mark and thinks that I am Walter."_  
  
"That is what he thought." Junmyeon said, "But the transition of lines here is quite weak so we might lose the audience."  
  
Junmyeon: _"This... Where is this place? When did you come here?"_  
  
"This way each person has a line. So please review it."  
  
They scribbled away on the scripts, of course Jongdae didn't.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl leaned in closer to him, "You should write it down."  
  
Minseok felt like he could snap his pen in two when the girl started to write Jongdae's notes for him and when the brat looked up at him with a smug smile, he almost lost it. She saw his chilling look and quickly put the pen down, returning to her own book. Chanyeol took the script instead, writing the notes and changes for the rest of the rehearsal. Minseok couldn't wait to get out of the room.  
  


x

  
  
"You sold another one. I wish I could create art that actually sold. " Yuna commented next to Jimin.  
  
"It got sold?"  
  
Both ladies turned to welcome Minseok.  
  
"You're back, how was it?"  
  
"It went alright besides the kid."  
  
"Have you heard? He's working with Jongdae."  
  
"What? Jongdae-oppa?" Chanmi squeeled.  
  
"Is he really that handsome in person? His face is so cute and small and his smile." Yuna whined.  
  
"He's got no manners." Minseok said but they weren't listening to him anymore, gushing on their own.  
  
He rolled his eyes, pouring himself a glass of champagne.  
  
"It'll be fine." Jimin assured him.  
  
"We'll see." He said, hugging her from behind, eyes scanning her latest painting.  
  
If she was going to keep on selling art like this, he'll have to build her a larger studio.  
  
"Do you have another practice tomorrow?" She rubbed against his cheek dreamily.  
  
"Hmm. Might be a bit late."  
  
"I'll keep your dinner warm." 

  
  
x

  
  
Again, the brat was late and Junmyeon was slowly started to get irritated. It's been the same for atleast a week and even his patience was thinning.  
  
"Thats...let's just go ahead have a reading ourselves."  
  
"Reading? He's not here, how am I supposed to do a reading!" Minseok called out.  
  
He sat back, rubbing the sides of his head as Junmyeon sat down next to him.  
  
"Minseok-shi, let's-"  
  
The door opened and Jongdae slid inside offering no apology.  
  
"Excuse me." Chanyeol said, setting up a small recorder.  
  
He moved back to snap a quick picture which Jongdae speedily posed for before sinking back into his morbid state. He barely looked at anyone and Minseok swore the kid was bipolar or something with his moods  
  
"Let's start then." Junmyeon cleared his throat.  
  
Minseok: _"Singer. I'm the one you love, aren't I?"_  
  
Jongdae: " _Do you still doubt me?"_  
  
His voice was dead and flat as he read the lines, sour about one of the talks an SM producer had with him the previous evening.  
  
Junmyeon cast him a side glance and Minseok shook his head.

Minseok: " _It's not like that."_  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Jongdae: " _You're just like a brother to me. The only one in the world in fact."_  
  
He was rubbing his head as if all of this was below him.  
  
Minseok slapped the table, motioning towards Junmyeon who avoided his gaze.  
  
During a break from reading Minseok cornered Junmyeon.  
  
"You have to cast someone else."  
  
"What? No. _NO_. No one else can play Walter but you, I won't have it. Minseok, you-"  
  
"I meant the kid!" Minseok waved his hands.  
  
"Ohh.. I can't."  
  
"What. Why?"  
  
"We need him. He's quite popular and has what it takes. I don't know why he's acting like this but just give him a chance. Please."  
  
"He can't take this long to recover." Minseok grit out.  
  
"We're having dinner tomorrow at yours. You'll see everything will be good." Junmyeon held his shoulder.  
  
"And who invited you?" He frowned.  
  
"Your wife of course. Come on, she just wants to help." He smiled.  
  
"It's going to be a bloody disaster."  
  
"So it's settled. Seven pm."  
  
"Fine, if Jimin agreed." Minseok sighed.  
  
He followed Junmyeon back into the building, hoping the day could just end or swallow him up.  
  
Jongdae: _"If hyung could understand the feeling of betrayal that Clare brings, then talking about her would not be a problem."_  
  
Minseok squinted at him;  the kid still didn't know his lines and read it shakily.  His lines were flat and his tone bored as he read them from the script. A mockery to Minseok's profession is what he was.  
  
Jongdae: " _Because my everything has been destroyed.. Des-destroy-"_  
  
Jongdae chuckled to himself as he read the following lines. What was this bullshit they wrote. He tried to read the line again but kept getting stuck at the same part. He jumped when a chair screeched over the floor and Minseok crossed the room in a blink. A cold and large hand covered his face, almost pushing him out of his chair. Jongdae grabbed his had, trying to pry it off his face but Minseok held on.  
  
Minseok: " _Singer. I'm the one you love, aren't I?"_  
  
The nerve this old man had to challenge him. Jongdae pushed his hand away, getting up and pushing Minseok aside. But Minseok grabbed his shoulder, flinging him away and sending him stumbling across the room. A few people stood to intervene if necessary as Minseok stalked his way to Jongdae. He backed away, swallowing slightly as the older man neared him. He didn't think Minseok would react like this and wondered if he was maybe pushing it too far with his teasing and attitude.  
  
"Now the room is silent." Minseok motioned toward them,  "In stage play, silence can capture the audience's attention for a moment but it won't last long because the attention will dissipate immediately. Every moment should be sparkling like starlight and ensnare them in a vice grip they can't escape. Acting like a punk will ruin your reputation but I sure as hell won't let it ruin mine. We have to fill the room!  So either speak up and act like you want to be here or _get out_."  
  
Jongdae stared blankly at him. This wasn't how he was planning for it to go like.  
  
Minseok: " _Singer_."  
  
His voice was soft and desperate- in character- as he moved towards Jongdae.  
  
Minseok: " _Do you really not know?_ "  
  
He placed a hand on Jongdae's shoulder and the boy hesitantly glanced at it.  
  
Minseok: " _How much I love you. Do you really not know?"_  
  
His hand slid up to cup Jongdae's cheek as he stepped in closer and their chests barely touched. Jongdae felt his skin tingle and the cold hand on his heated cheek was suddenly burning him like fire.  
  
Minseok: " _From the moment I first saw you... I gave up everything!_  
  
He could taste Minseok's breath due to their close proximity;  fresh with a scent of vanilla. A sudden burst of flavour that he wanted to try.  
  
Minseok: " _You captured me!"_  
  
He could hear his heart hammer in his ears.  
  
Jongdae: " _I'm..I'm sorry."_  
  
Minseok almost broke character as Jongdae's nose brushed against his. He held Jongdae's face in desperation;  like the character and the scene demands but he feels awkward.  


Minseok: _"It's fine. In this kind of situation, we cannot be pushed to the brink."_  
  
"Sorry for behaving like a child." He whispered.  
  
Minseok swallows, Jongdae was quite pretty with that soft look on his face. He looks at him for a while longer before he pulls away and turns around.  
  
"There."  
  
He excited the room, leaving behind a shocked audience and a tingling Jongdae behind.

  


x

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to drop suggestions and comments down below.♡


End file.
